


newsprint shapphire

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Notfic, Photoset, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie
Summary: I mean, Hal and Barry is a ship so why can't this be one too.





	newsprint shapphire

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, Hal and Barry is a ship so why can't this be one too.


End file.
